Snapes Xmas
by JelloDVDs
Summary: Snape picks on Harry, Ron and Hermione. He daydreams about Lily and Dumbledore bugs him about being a grounch. Just a short fun story I wrote for a friend of mine for Christmas. :


**So this is just a little cute Snape story I wrote for a friend for Xmas. It isn't much like me other stuff but I thought I would put it up here anyway. :)**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas at Hogwarts and the potion master didn't care for it at all. Too much cheer in the air.<p>

But soon the students would go home for the holidays and the castle would be quiet again.

Or at least quieter.

"What is that you've got there?" Snape yelled at a passing third year.

Snape snatched the offending object out of the boy's hand.

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff," Snape said, "Now move along!"

The boy and his friend left without a second thought.

Snape held the trick wand in his hand and it turned into a haddock. As Snape looked at it the haddock's head fell off.

If Snape was thinking about why he punished students so heartlessly he would probably have come to the conclusion that all misbehaving students reminded him of James and Sirius but he wasn't thinking that hard at the moment.

He waved his wand over the headless haddock and it vanished.

His next class was his last class before the holidays which meant the students wouldn't really care what went on. So it was his job to make them.

"Silence!" Snape said as entered the dungeon and silence fell, "I know you are all anxious for your classes to end so you can go home to your families and feast on turkey…"—he paused for dramatic effect—"so that is why today we will be making the most complicated potion at your level."

There was a huge groan from the class.

"And any of you that don't like it can clean up afterwards, without magic!"

The groan faded.

"That's better," Snape sneered, "Now you will find the instructions on page 176 of your texts. Get to work."

Over the next hour he let them totally fail or succeed on their own. And since the only one who wasn't failing was Miss Granger the later didn't really apply.

Oh how he hated this class. As if the boy with her eyes wasn't bad enough he had become friends with the cleverest muggle born he had seen since… her.

"What do ya mean you won't help?"

Snape turned to face the student who had spoken loud enough to be heard across the room.

"I mean I can't help you," Hermione snapped at Ron.

"But we're friends?"

"Yes and I have quite enough to do without doing your work too." She turned away from Ron and back to her cauldron.

_And there was the third wheel,_ Snape thought, happily, _The one who never in a million years would remind him of anyone he cared about. Oh how he was going to enjoy this!_

"Weasley!" Snape sneered, "Being a horrible potion's maker is one thing but cheating is another!" He waved his wand and Ron's horrid attempt to brow the Enflaming Solution vanished.

"I wasn't cheating!" Ron yelled.

Snape sneered, "Still no marks for you today and ten points from Gryffindor."

"But that's not fair!"

"And who said life was fair," Snape whispered so only Ron's table could hear them.

"It really isn't fair though," Harry said rising from his chair to stand by Ron, "Ron's potion wasn't any worse than anyone else's. Except Hermione."

"Yes but Ron was the only on trying to copy from her now wasn't he," Snape sneered, "And a further five points from Gryffindor for not leaving well enough along Potter!"

Snape swished his cloak and went back to the front of the class.

"Each of you bring a vile of your potion to me for marking, then clear away the rest and you may leave. When you return I want all of you to be able to tell me exactly what it is you did wrong today."

There was a scramble as everyone rushed to collect and fill a vile. Snape saw one boy whose potion was so wrong it dissolved the vile. He smiled. Today hadn't been so bad after all.

After the students left, Snape went back to his office.

He gave a sigh of relaxation as he sat down in his desk chair.

"Poggy," he said to the empty room.

"What would master like?"

A house elf had appeared out of nowhere.

"A cup of tea. You know how I like it."

And the elf vanished, as quickly as it had appeared.

Snape laid back in his chair and thought. Her eyes, her brains and what? Her hair? I guess Ron did have red hair but he reminded Snape more of Sirius than of her.

Harry so like James; Ron the sidekick and Hermione would then be Lupin? No that wasn't right either.

But all in all it seemed to Snape Harry had done better for himself than his father. There was no Peter in his group.

Though Snape couldn't give Potter too much credit. Even if Harry had chosen better friends than James they were both arrogant when it came to Quidditch.

The house elf reappeared.

"Your tea sir."

Snape took the tea.

"Is there anything else Poggy can get you sir?"

"No." And Poggy vanished again.

Snape sipped his tea and let his mind travel back. Back to her.

"Oh Sev what are you doing?" Lily Evens giggled.

"I—" Severus said, unable to find words.

"You have to use it like this." She took the device from his hands and turned it the right way around.

Severus felt a spark run through his whole body as her hands just barely touched his skin.

"It is a radio," Lily said, "See you turn these dials and it will connect you to all the different channels."

"Weird," Severus said still in shock that she had touched him.

"Not really," Lily said sounding a little annoyed at his choice of word, "What do wizards use anyway?"

"Just tap it with their wand," Severus said, absent-mindedly.

"See now that's weird," Lily said trying to get him back but to her disappointment Severus didn't seem to care.

"You alright, Sev?" Lily asked.

Severus smiled hugely.

"As long as you're here," he said.

"That doesn't make any sense," Lily said, "It is perfectly possible that you could not be alright if I was here. What if we were kidnapped together or in a horrible accident?"

Severus didn't know how to tell her that he wouldn't have cared one bit if he was kidnapped so long as she was with him. His Lily.

All he managed to say was, "If they were muggles we could take them!"

Lily giggled.

"I am still not used to this whole wizard thing," Lily said, "Are you sure it's real?"

"I know it is!"

Lily smiled. He lived for that smile.

Snape smiled to himself while he finished the last of his tea.

Memory was a wonderful thing. It can pull you back to the best of days.

So wonderful were those memories while so horrid were the others. For she was gone. All that was left of her was mixed with James. Snape's enemy. The man he hated.

What would Lily say to him if she knew? If she knew all of it? What he had done both good and bad?

He didn't know. He would never know. For if there was a heaven she would certainly be there now. And he could never join her there. He had done too much and he knew it.

Helping Dumbledore protect all that remained of Lily Evans is and will always be all he ever cared about again.

His heart forever locked. Open only to her.

A knock on the door brought Snape back to the present.

"Severus, you are missing the feast."

Snape knew that voice very well but didn't turn. He was still staring at the wall his imagination had just finished turning into Lily Evans.

"I know Dumbledore," Snape said, "What if I don't care?"

"Then it is a mandatory duty for all the teachers of Hogwarts."

Snape sighed. The wall was just a wall now. He turned. "What are you wearing!"

"Do you like it?" Dumbledore said, indicating the vividly violet Santa hat he was wearing, "I got it out of a cracker!" He seemed positively joyful about the whole thing.

"Alright I am coming but," he paused for affect, "There is no way you are going to caught me wearing one of those."

Snape got up and followed Dumbledore out of his office.

As they walked back up to the great hall Dumbledore didn't speak. Snape didn't notice, still lost in his thoughts.

But Snape did notice the bright red and fuzzy Santa hat that appeared on his head the moment he walked into the great hall.


End file.
